robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Moonlit
The Intro I can barely stay awake. It is near midnight, and I am using the computer. I have had some... HORRIBLE experiences with Roblox. I don't want to sleep, I'll see it all again. Maybe if I write about it I'll eventually forget about it. Chapter One: The Devil's Name It was 11:35 PM. I had just been told to get off the computer. After brushing my teeth, and getting into my PJs, I quickly went to bed. After turning left and right for what seemed like an hour, I had finally snuck out of bed. Keeping quiet, I tiptoed into the office-which is basically a computer room-and checked the time. 11:55. Ok, maybe it wasn't an hour. STILL. ''Anywho, since my parents weren't awake, I could play ROBLOX, just as long as I was extremely quiet. I snuck back into my room, pulled out my chair, turned on the computer and monitor, and sat down. The bright, cyan screen burnt my eyes as if it were the sun. Quickly, and quietly, I got my glasses. Slipping them on, cool glasses didn't seem to make a difference to my eyesight, the screen still remained as bright as ever. I opened Microsoft Edge, and it automatically took me to my last opened tab, ROBLOX. 11:56. I had 2,456 ROBUX. I looked at my username. '''princessaris515. I needed a name change. I went and clicked on the edit sign nearby my username, inserted my password, and clicked into the username box. What should it be...? I checked my clock. 11:57. An idea popped into my head, and my face illuminated. I typed in the brilliant username. Moonlit It was bloody brilliant! It wasn't taken, too! It was PERFECT. A little too perfect. However, to make up for it, I decided to make it even more special. I waited until 12:00 PM to allow it to save. C'mon, you stupid clock. I don't have time for this... My parents might wake up! 12:00. I quickly clicked the buy button. I felt better after buying it, knowing that I have a better name. However, something felt off. I got a notification saying that I got a free hat. Quickly, I checked my inventory. They were beautiful, space-like shades. And no, they weren't the glasses shades, they were the Midnight Rider type of shades. I loved them. I always dreamed of going to space, and seeing all the stars and galaxies. I had bought a lot of space stuff, too, and this would fit right in. I went into avatar and equipped them, giving me the look I had always desired. I clicked into games, trying to find the perfect game. A Shot In The Dark seemed good, so I joined. It was rather... odd. Chapter Two: A Shot In The Dark The game was incredibly dark, with only a table and plenty of chairs. In the center of the table was a candle, and occasionally a gun. Said gun slid across the table, and into someone's hands. That person shot someone, either in the dark or in the light. The cycle repeated until there were two people left. Those two people fought to the death, but nobody came out victorious. I went into the next round. Beginning game Selected Gamemode: Who did it Amongst you all is a murderer The murderer will kill in the dark Everyone can vote to kill who it is I was automatically seated into my chair. I looked around while I still could. Suddenly, the lights went out. The murderer shot someone. The lights go back on. The person next to me was shot, with their chair falling over with them in it. If that's how everyone dies, then the game can't be that creepy. ''Fingers were pointed. Someone was killed. Wrong person. The lights turned off once more. Someone was shot. Lights went on, people voted, DEATH. Still the wrong person. The lights turned off. This time, there wasn't gun fire. The lights didn't go back on. A candle was lit, showing... humans? This wasn't an update, ROBLOX isn't THAT advanced. But they were there, and they seemed to fit right in with the normal ROBLOXian crowd. ritaforevermore: what just happened? xXRoseMaryXx: This might be a new feature. ...: I'm afraid not. ???: We saw the coding. This isn't possible. ...: The murderer was killed. AwkwardDuck92: WHO TF ARE YOU PEOPLE ...: Dead. ???: Dead. imalove69: ##### ### ### imalove69: sorry, how did you get here? ???: I assume a glitch. We are not supposed to be here. The candle's light was blown out. We are not alone. A loading screen had appeared. God dang it, I was teleported to another game. Waiting for something to happen, I nearly fell asleep. Then, tiny stars filled the screen. Was this... space? I couldn't believe it, I was sov gbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb Intermission Hm, how odd. She '''was '''writing what had happened after all. Hello, I am Mark Klyder, the writer's therapist. I am the one monitoring her every move, and helping her get over her shock. I have recieved a medical document from Doctor Champagne about a certain poison she was injected with, and it's side effects. I shall post it on here. Midnight Poison Midnight Poison consists of poison ivy and special flowers only few come across. Scientists have named the flowers "Akahana Haru." The poison can be easily treated, however, there are side effects. Patients reported that they had seen visuals of space. The reason of this is unknown. The side effects cannot be treated, as there seems to be no cure, therefore the patients will carry the visuals for the rest of their lives. REDACTED said that she sometimes felt like someone was calling her, beckoning for her to come to them. I keep telling her that it's nothing, but deep down inside, I'm really concerned. Will she be alright? Chapter Three: Space Time Continuums Oh, I fell asleep again. My bad. It's really late at night for me. Anyway, back to the story. It was clearly space. It was beautiful, but nothing like the Milky Way. After sneaking my way to the kitchen and back to get a drink, since I thought it would be a long ride, I had decided to explore. After all, why not? In an unexplored place, who wouldn't want to explore? I floated around for a little while, still getting used to the controls. There seemed to be a space station, so I went to investigate. Ooh, a rocket! This would make it easi- you like to buy ROCKET! gamepass for 100RS? Oh. God damn it. I floated out of the space station, dissapointed with having to pay to get a rocket. Oh well, it wasn't going to be that bad. The black and faint purple realm had plenty and plenty of stars, which I had nearly burnt my roblox character in plenty of times. The controls were to blame and to thank at that point. It was getting darker as I floated through the rest of the masterpiece. Less and less stars were appearing. Was there a black hole? Yes. Yes there was. I attempted to float away, but the force of the black hole was way too strong. However, I did manage to stall me being sucked in for a little while. ''That's why you needed the rocket... Wish they told me that EARLIER... ''Eventually, floating away was no longer an option. The portal sucked poor Moonlit in. The inside of a black hole isn't what you think it is. Well, according to ROBLOX, it isn't. It's rather colorful, filled with planets and stars that were sucked in a long time ago. Life also seems to grow, which I was rather happy with, since that meant aliens, and that I wouldn't be alone. After a while, I was very deep into the black hole, I certainly felt like I wasn't alone. Looking around, my eyes met with someone. "oh hello" "Who are you?" "a random space girl" "How long have you been here?" "longer than you have" "Any reason why?" "i'm imprisoned" I was surprised by the last quote, but then I figured it was someone playing around. "REDACTED." ...What the actual fu- Chapter Four: What The Actual Fu- "How did you know m-" "Don't question me." That shut me up. "Listen, I know you're one of those people who doesn't believe 'retards' like me, but believe me just this once. If you keep going, you'll be stuck here along with me." "You're joking." "What the hell did I say?" "You can't curse on here!" "I don't give a damn! Does it look like there's a filter?" "...good point." I felt like the girl had sighed, even though I couldn't hear them. They somehow grabbed my ROBLOXian's hand ("It's a script, REDACTED.") and dragged me somewhere. She was slow as well. Any minute now. Aaaaaany minute now. ....holy crap this takes forever. YES FINALLY WE'RE THERE OK. We finally arrived. I had looked at the barrier that the girl took me to. On the other side of the barrier, it was pure darkness. I was a little afraid. The girl started speaking again. "REDACTED, this is the Address Split. Once you cross that barrier, HE will know where you are." "Who's he?" I had asked, confused. "The man who keeps us here. The man who will never let you escape." "So why'd you take me here?" "I want you to cross it." My eyes widened. Cross the Address Split?! "No thanks! I'm not letting some creep get my address." The girl put both of her hands on my ROBLOXian's shoulders. "Yes, but there's something in you. Perhaps he'll spare you." I didn't want to take the chance. I opened the escape menu, and tried to leave. "Redacted, you can't escape. You can't turn off your PC. I've tried." ...I was finally willing to take the girl's word. If I got killed or kidnapped, it was going to be her fault. My character drifted to the barrier, and passed through. The game booted me out with a phrase that had said, "Good luck. You're gonna need it." At that point, there was no going back. I quickly got to work, and barricaded every single door, window, and door with windows I could find. I couldn't afford to die, or get kidnapped, or let anything happen to me. Not in the middle of the night, not in the middle of the day, not ever. Eventually I became positive that I was done, so I shut off my PC and layed in my bed for a little while. Then I saw him. I had forgotten my bedroom window. Intermission 2 Hm. Interesting. Ever since Mark told me about REDACTED writing her entire story, I have been rather curious as to what she was writing. However, I seem to have my answer right here. She seems to know lots of things that we don't, and that will be rather useful just in case she refuses to talk. There's something she's going to leave out because she had no idea what was going on at that point, so I am going to share with you what we saw before taking her to the hospital. We had found her during our break. She was twitching a bit, but other than that, she was unconscious. We briefly checked her body, just in case there was an injury. That's where Mark found it. Someone had used a syringe on her. It could've been anything, from tranquilizer to poison, so we couldn't risk leaving her behind. I carried her as we ran to the hospital. She was rushed to emergency where other doctors and nurses took care of her for a while. We didn't get any feedback for a while. We couldn't afford to lose a patient. But then, the news came. It spread around the hospital like wildfire. She had been injected with poison. It's treatable, but lethal if not taken care of properly. This was our chance. We could finally examine what it actually was. We just had to wait for her to wake up. Chapter 5: Hide And Seek - FOR SCIENCE! Huh. So that's what happened. All I remember is blacking out and being dragged. Well, I guess that's all there is to it. Oh well. That's most of the story, so I guess we might as well move on to what happened here. We played hide and seek today. Every door was unlocked. I could hide wherever I wanted. So the obvious solution was to hide someplace dark. It wasn't an obvious spot, but it was a pretty stupid one neverless. It took them a while to find me. I had taken a nap there, and when I work up, there was a doctor looking at me. I kept hiding in dark spots, and eventually they started locking doors. The final challenge was to hide in my own room. However, there's hardly anything in it, so I couldn't hide in there. There was a cabinet, though, and in that cabinet was that small gadget thingy that keeps my hair out of my face. I don't know what it's called, though. I picked away at the thing until the small bumpy things at the front was just metal. The next thing I had to do was position it into the shape of a key. It took five tries before I got the key shape right, and was able to open the door. When I opened the door ITSELF, a couple members of the staff were waiting for me. They took the hair thingymadoo away from me, and applauded me for defying the game rules. Afterwards, I sat in my hospital room for a while, surfing the internet until I could do something else. It was going to be a while until my therapist came, so I had to make it last a while. Closing the laptop, I closed my eyes, finally trying to communicate with the voices that the poison welcomed into my head. They provided decent company, although I couldn't sort any of my problems out normally. Despite this, they had suggestions that would help me figure out as to why this was happening. Eventually, I opened my eyes, tired of all the voices. Someone was sitting in front of me, though, and that someone was my therapist. We talked about the game of hide and seek, which had taken place thirty minutes ago. Him: So. Care to explain why you chose the darkest hiding spots you could? Me: The darker the spot, the less likely you're going to find me. Him: That doesn't sound like you. Me: ... Him: Are you hiding something, REDACTED? Me: ...fine, you caught me red handed. Him: Would you like to talk about it...? Me: No avoiding it, I guess. I'm starting to get along with the voices in my head. Him: ...elaborate. Me: They.. don't sound like they're all talking at once anymore. Him: Go on, I know there's more. Me: They're giving me advice. They need me to do things. They need me to find the answer. Him: It doesn't sound safe, REDACTED. Me: I ''know ''it doesn't sound safe. It's my best shot, though. Him: So what are you going to do...? Me: If I were going to tell you, you'd need to shut off all the security cameras. Him: Why so? Me: I can't afford to let anyone know. It's the only way we can get answers. Him: ...if it's for answers, I'll do it. And so I told him. I told him every single part of my plan. I told him what he needed to do, and what I needed to do. I pray he hasn't told anyone. I need the voices to leave. I need silence. MINICHAPTER: run oh crud this is bad nononono i did it i ran my therapist helped me he slowed them down bur they'red zstill after me i've lost them for now i escaped the hospital i think i know where i'm going i got to find that place i have to find that mna it's my only optiosn Chapter Six: That Was Just Practice That game of hide-and-seek paid off. I'm hiding away. They can't find me for now. It's a long distance between this place and the hospital, but I think I can make it. I can't afford to be caught, otherwise the pain won't ever end. I communicated with the voices in my head again. They're finally opening up the truth to me. There was more than one Moonlit. I wasn't the first. They happened to also go missing. It isn't my duty to find them, as someone already found them. However, nobody has seen them walking around anywhere besides one person, that one person being the man I have to find. Before I can run again, I might as well check ROBLOX one last time. Oh. My name's blank now. I guess that's what happened to the other two. Midnight must be an off-limits name... I've been put in grave danger because of it. I keep hearing whispers. I have to listen. They know everything. I'm going to run again. There isn't anymore time for a break. They're close, I can hear them. I'm not going back to that damn hospital. Intermission 3 - Camera Logs RECORDED 8/10/20XX Khris: You LET her escape!? Mark: She said everything would be answered if I did! Khris: She was obviously lying, why would you trust her!? Mark: Look, at this point, we NEED those answers, and I'm willing to do ANYTHING to get them! Khris: Well now she's gone, way to go! Mark: You don't know that, she could be out there- Khris: SHE ISN'T COMING BACK. SHE'S GONNA DIE OUT THERE! Mark: Khris, calm d- Khris: OH, BUT NOOOO! YOU NEED THOSE ANSWERS! '''WHY!? YOU'RE A THERAPIST! YOU DON'T N- Mark: SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH. Khris: ... Mark: ...look, I'm sorry. I just acted so suddenly. She was in pain, Khris. Khris: And? Mark: I didn't want her to suffer. Look, maybe she just needs to find out the truth on her own. Khris: ...Fine. I won't let anyone else on about this. You better have made a smart move. Chapter Seven: Poisoned Galaxy Camera Logs from XXXXXXXXX, XXXX, 20XX. Date: 8/13/XX ??: So, you FINALLY arrived. REDACTED: I didn't have a choice. ??: You wanted the voices to stop, didn't you. REDACTED: They wouldn't leave me alone. ??: Heh. I felt the same way. REDACTED: You had the voices? ??: At one point, yes. All I heard was constant chatter. ??: It. ??: Never. ??: Stopped. ??: Well, until I had the Last Dream, of course. REDACTED: What's a Last Dream? ??: Basically a call for help. If you grow to know these voices, you can use your Last Dream. REDACTED: So why did I have to go here? Was there no point to my escape? ??: Well, it's more than having your Last Dream, but I'll say more when you wake up. REDACTED: You sure keep a lot of secrets. ??: You'll figure them out soon. Any questions? REDACTED: Why did this all start with ROBLOX? ??: Easy to trace your IP, easy to test. If you aren't worthy, you're safe. REDACTED: O...kay? ??: No more questions? Good. Off you go. I had that conversation with the person who started this all. I didn't know much, but what I DID know is that he might've been the smartest person I knew when it came to this situation. I wasn't going to take a risk and ignore the thing about the "Last Dream", otherwise I might be trapped in Consciousness Hell for the rest of my life. Like it or not, I took the option of going to sleep. It was dark. Then I saw space. My Last Dream was rather enjoyable. I could move freely with no voices holding me back. Obviously, this meant adventure. I zipped around the galaxy without a care in the world. I saw many planets and moons. There were plenty of stars as well. This was the only place where I felt free, and I most certainly didn't want to leave. Unfortunately, I felt someone tapping me. I'm not a very heavy sleeper, so I woke up after a minute of tapping. Camera Logs from XXXXXXXXX, XXXX, 20XX. Date: 8/13/XX ...: Alright, I'm up- Mystery Girl: Oh my GOOOD! Is this Leigh?! ??: Yeah, that's her alright. Mystery Boy: Alexia! I told you not to meet her without me! Alexia: KLAUS! You were following me! ??: Pardon these two, they're excited to meet you, that's all. Klaus: Aw come on, Coda. You shouldn't hide the fact that you were excited too. Coda: ...Alright, fine, I admit it. I was a little excited.. Alexia: I KNEW IT! It was a little strange to be encountered by friendly faces after so long. However, everything was still a mess. Why did they need me? What was it that they wanted? I could only wait and see. WIP, APPROACHING THE END. This will eventually have an ending. We're reaching it, we're REALLY CLOSE.